Wolf and Angel
by Noah-dragoon
Summary: It okay love and sorrow, and new life for Holo, many thing will happen in her life, even a change to Lawrence that will give her life impact. (Note the spelling may not be good, please no rude comment, and also give me pointer...)
1. Chapter 1

Wolf And Angel

Part 1: New life, and new chapter

Note: This is my first time doing this, so don't be rude, but please give advice, open to everyone's word how to make this better...

It been few day since Holo and Lawrence just got married, and they decide to find a home to rise their future family.

"Lawrence!" Holo just glomp him from behind look desperate. "When we going to mate...? I really want to have a child right..." Ever since they just got married, she pretty much want to have a baby to raise now. "I really want to have a baby now!" Her ear just match her sad feeling

"Holo I can't do it now. if you about to give birth to bunch of people they will think that you are demon and try to kill our child... I just wanted to find a good home for use to start a family..." He just kiss Holo. "I do want to have kids now, but I can't with all the people who think you're a demon..."

"Oh... I wish these just think I'm not a demon... than now we can mate and can have children... I don't mind to have many children, I really want to make a pact of my own..."

"I know. Ever since we got married you really want to make a family of 9, just two of us. and our 7 children..." Lawrence look at her.

"I really want have 7 children... I surprise we didn't have after we got married..."

"I don't risk of getting you pregnant." Holo just move up front next to him. "What you doing?"

"Nothing.." She try to get him turn on by doing sexual thing to him. "Oh Lawrence.." Her tail grab his but. "Are you sure you don't do with this body honey?" Lawrence start to brush. "Come on now Lawrence just give up.." Than few pass them by, Lawrence just relief as for holo just disappoint.

"Holo, you should be more careful next time. I don't want you be capture again..."

"Even though at the fact that I keep saving you..." He flown at him

"Ain't that the truth. I wish that we can found a home of the home soon, just for know Holo, just wait..."

"...Okay Lawrence..." Holo just lay her head on his lap start to draft off to sleep, dreaming about a family that she will have soon.

-  
I know t not good okay people it my first time, also I don't own the character and the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf And Angel  
Part 2: Holo's dream.

As you knew, she dreaming about the family that she would have soon. to her it feel so weird, she have 4 girls and 3 boys, some have Lawrence's hair color, and some have her fur color, but they all have her wolf traits, and they live in a big house.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" The way her children called her, they look happy and excite. As for holo, she look very happy have children of her own, and also her own pack.

"okay kids, you got your mama's attention. What is it?" She just smile at them.

"Is papa really come back?" One of her daughter just say it, like they never see Lawrence for long time. "We really miss him."

"Of course your papa is coming back. I bet he miss us as much we miss him." The way her tone sound it like a very caring mother who do everything to protect them.

"Hey mama." One of her son look very curious. "Why do human don't live a long as us?"

"Because human's race are not great. Just asked your father, he is one of the human." She look sad notice he is one of the human's race.

"You mean papa was human?" Holo look at on of her little with disbelieve.

"What you talking about?" She wan't to know that she hearing correctly.

Papa was human remember? But you make him angel. How come you don't remember that mama?"

"No... no I don't. " Holo start to think how it possible make a human become an angel. Thank she hear a door open

"Hello, Holo, kids, I'm home!" The children look very happy after hearing Lawrence finally come back than run off to see him.  
"Papa! Papa! Papa!" They start to hugged him. "We miss you papa." one of their other daughter say what they thinking.

"I miss you kids too, so where you mother?" Holo just walk in wounder that it true about what they say. "Holo are you okay?" He notice she didn't look okay.

"Yes... I am okay." For moment she smile at him, and give him a big hugged. Later she start to see Lawrence have huge white wing. she was scared at first than happy for realizing that they going live together for long time.

"Holo... wake up... Holo... wake up."She just open her eyes and remember that it just a dream that she have.

"Lawrence why you wake me up? You don't know it rude to wake up your wife." She just stare at him angrily.

"I'm sorry Holo, but we just alive in the next town." Holo look around the town. "Don't worry I'll buy many apple you want for return. I hoping that they knew a place that we live in."

"..e too..." She could shake the feeling about that dream it seem real. too real for her case and soon become worried that something bad will happen to Lawrence.

-yeah it me, I hope you like this chapter, of pulling much though in this on, sorry that it mat be short, but the next one, will be longer, I planing put two chapter in one, bye for now. I know my grammar suck so no rude review.


End file.
